The everyday life of Naruto Uzumaki
by oO0 neko518 0Oo
Summary: Naruto, a boy who grew up without knowing the love of a parent and a boy with a nine-tailed demon fox sealed in his body which is the main cause why people hated him, wants to surpass all the hokages....enjoy!


Enter! Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

A long time ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed. When that tail was swung, it would destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami. To counter it, the people gathered all ninjas.

"Hold it here until the fourth arrives!" a bloody shinobi exclaimed at his fellow companions whose excogitating. This man appears to be the leader of the crowd fighting for their village's safety. "Don't let it any closer to our village" another ninja shouted thinking for the future of his family.

_Thud! Thud!_

A humongous orange frog with a scar on its left eye came with the fourth hokage on its head. With no doubts and remaining fears, this highly honored ninja, sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died.

* * *

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0

* * *

"Yahahahahahahaha!!" a boy with an orange jacket which is tied on his waist laughed with a pail of paint on his hand as he came running with two jounins chasing him.

"Hey Naruto, What have you done?!" the man chasing him shouted as they continued to catch up with the boy.

"You're not going to get away with it anymore!" the other one exclaimed while the 12-year old lad just laughed.

"Shut up!" he said as he jumped really high and continued his talking "none of you can do that, can you?! But I can! I'm great!"

This foolish boy smiled mischievously as he took a quick glance at his masterpiece. The tallest rock mountain in the village hidden in the leaves, where the four legendary hokages' heads were sculpted was vandalized by the number one hyperactive, knucklehead lad again.

"Third Hokage-sama, emergency!" the voice of a jounin rang in the hokage's mansion. "What? Did Naruto do something again?!" the great sarutobi asked his jounin.

"Yes he did something on the stone faces of the Hokages!" a merchant said fully alarmed. "He vandalized them!" the other man added. The respected old man just sighed as he blew out the smoke from his tobacco.

Somewhere in an empty street in the village, echoed a loud teasing laugh which came from a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. "Too easy" He said with a victorious laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. The young man was too busy praising himself for job-well-done that he didn't notice there was someone behind him. "OI NARUTO!!" Iruka-sensei shouted with a gist of irritation in his voice as a vein popped out n his head. Naruto jumped in surprised.

"What are you doing all of a sudden, Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto asked in an instant.

"What are YOU doing during class?!" his mentor shouted back at him emphasizing the word you. And without another word, he dragged Naruto to the academy right into their classroom and tied him in front of the class.

* * *

"Listen Naruto, you failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that." His teacher explained in a nice way treating him like a little kid. Naruto just shrugged off and looked away with an I-don't-really-care look on his face making the fully grown man in front of him furious like hell with a vein popping out from his head. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A REVIEW TEST FOR TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE!" he announced so loud that shook the building and almost made the students deaf.

"EH!!" they shouted in unison but lined up in a minute

"Haruno Sakura going, Transform!" a girl with waist-length layered hair and emerald green eyes said as she made hand signs and transformed into Iruka-sensei but after she returned back to her normal self.

"Next! Uchiha Sasuke!" their sensei exclaimed as he placed a check mark on the box aligned in haruno Sakura's name.

"Hai" a 12-year old kid with raven hair and black tantalizing orbs, uttered coolly. He made his way in front of the classroom. In a blink of an eye, he was Iruka-sensei but returned to his old self after a few seconds with hands on his pockets.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka-sensei said as he marked a check on Sasuke's name. "This sucks!" a boy with a name of Shikamaru Nara said as he eyed the blonde haired boy.

"This is your entire fault" a lady with dirty blonde hair who's given a name of Ino Yamanaka blamed the smirking boy. "Like I care!" Naruto didn't paid attention to them that much and walked to front. Little he didn't notice a blushing girl named Hinata Hyuuga whispered "Do your best, Naruto-kun…"

"…Hengnge" Naruto said as a pink smoke blurred the teacher's sight.

When the smoke cleared out, a naked blonde haired girl came out that made Iruka-sensei's eyes as wide as saucers and his nose bleed. A few seconds after, Naruto came back to his original figure laughing his heart out.

"How was that?! I call it OIROKE NO JUTSU" the blonde haired boy blurted out as he wiped those tears in his eyes from over laughing. "YOU IDIOT, DO NOT MAKE SUCH A DUMB TECHNIQUE!" the mentor gusted at his oh-so-foolish student and once again the school experienced a mini-earthquake from all those screaming.

And not for long, the academy teacher dismissed all of his students except for one, you've guessed it right, its Naruto uzumaki.

* * *

At the stone faces was a young boy with a pail of water and used up rug in his hands cleaning while muttering endless curses. On the top of the yondaime's head sat a fuming but keenly observing man whose known as the one and only Iruka-sensei of the konohagakure's ninja academy.

"You're not going to go home unless you clean it up good." Iruka-sensei reminded the still muttering curses boy wearing goggles. "Betsuni yo, no one's waiting for me at home anyway!" the courageous boy snapped back at his teacher.

"Naruto" his sensei called his attention hoping his idea might work in speeding his lazy student. But Naruto just gave him an angry glare. "Kondo wa nani?!" the boy barely extracted those words from his mouth lazily not losing his grasp at the horrid rug. The mentor just thought it might work because he is the only one that knew Naruto's one and only weakness ever

''Well, if you clean all that up, I'll treat you to some ramen tonight." Iruka-sensei said in a thinking pose with his pointer in his chin. After that talking, he looked down and was quite surprised and at the same time happy with the reaction of his favorite student's reaction with the sentence that slipped off his mouth. Every bowl was an extravagant treat for this little creature. Without hesitation, this boy screamed in gladness "Yosh! I'll do my best then!"

With that, the loving and patient jounin just smiled with the reason that his blonde haired student cheered up so easily.

* * *

_Later that night at Ichiraku's ramen……._

* * *

_SLURP!_

"Ah, Naruto!" Iruka-sensei started a conversation with the boy next to him busily eating his favorite food in the world, ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Hm?!" the 12-year old Blondie replied not averting his gaze at his noodles with such dreamy eyes.

"Why did you vandalize such a place?! You know who the Hokages are, right?!" Iruka-sensei asked questioningly because he can't forget the fact that his student have the guts to do such a violation.

"Of course, I do." The young man with an orange suit replied before he drank the remaining soup with the spices in his ramen as he sighed after that satisfying meal and continued to talk with his sensei "In other words, those who carried the name hokage were the number one ninjas in the village, right? And I heard that the fourth one is a hero who protected the village from a monster fox."

"Then why did you-…..?!" Iruka-sensei began to ask his unique student when he was cut by the lad.

"I'm going to receive the name of hokage one day and become greater than any of the hokages!" the boy who was named Naruto said as pointed his chopsticks at his mentor "I'm going to make everyone in the village to recognize my powers." he pointed out at his teacher. His teacher just looked at him in a puzzled way.

"By the way sensei, I have a favor to ask…." Naruto said in a manner with respect like a 5-year old kid.

"You want another bowl?!..." his sensei asked quite dumbfounded that he changed his mood after all that talking. "Hmm…Iie, can I put on that konoha forehead protector?" Naruto asked pleadingly in a nice way.

"Oh this?" the kind teacher said as he pointed his headband with his thumb and continued "Dame dame, this proofs you graduated school and that you're a real ninja" he explained "You'll get yours tomorrow" he said with encouragement and you-should-do-your-best tone.

"Meanie!" he shouted not realizing that his teacher was giving him a big support. While on the other side, his teacher was laughing on the blonde haired boy and asked teasingly "Is that why you took your goggles off?!"

"OKAWARI!!" Naruto shouted. "WHOA!!" Iruka-sensei's mind came with a thought _'he's not yet full? Oh this boy's got a large appetite!!'_

* * *

The night went too fast. The morning came and every student in the academy knows that this day is the graduation day. Everyone got very excited that they all went to school early.

"We will now start the final exam, if your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the replication technique." Iruka-sensei announced in front of the class. But at the desk at the back part of the room was a troubled boy named Naruto uzumaki. It was the technique that he really sucks at. The boy was crestfallen because he, himself knows that he could not pass this year.

Then the final test began as the students were called one by one as they obediently walked into the next door room. Time passed and it was time our hero's name was called. He walked slowly into the room even if he knew that he can't do it. There's no harm in trying, right? Right? RIGHT? Somebody answer me!!

Oh well back to the story, Naruto scanned the entire room and noticed that it was empty but bright and there was only a table placed in front with lots, I mean lots of forehead protector.

He made hand signs and concentrated his chakra and tried to replicate and ended up replicating another Naruto which looked like rather dead. He looked at his putrid artwork with a horrid look mixed with a shameful thought. He knows that this means goodbye for a while for his putative goals to be a greater ninja than the hokages.

Iruka-sensei looked at his work with an eyebrow twitching and scolded the poor Blondie like a shrew. The deafening shrill made the boy shiver in horror.

"Iruka-sensei, his movements and stamina are good, and he _did_ replicate" Iruka-sensei's companion with white snow hair pointed out that made Naruto lighten up a bit but looked down again when Iruka-sensei replied "Mizuki-sensei everyone is about to produce at least three replicates but Naruto can only produce one that will merely be a bother. I cannot pass him"

* * *

After the exam, Naruto sat at the swing under the big tree in the academy grounds as he gazed at the graduated ninjas of the academy.

"Hey that kid is the only one who failed" mothers were talking about him with angry look plastered on their faces.

"Serves him right! If he becomes a ninja, it's only going to cause trouble" the other one said with disgusted look for Naruto as she continued "Because he's really a-….."

"Hey it's forbidden to say anything more than that" the other one was cut off by that warning.

Poor Naruto, being despised by people sure was hard. Someone jump of from the same tree that the swing was placed in with Naruto was sitting on it. Naruto looked up only to meet his sensei's friend, Mizuki staring at him smiling. He didn't notice this smile was an evil smirk made by a desire.

"Iruka!" it was the bold and deep voice of the remaining hokage, sarutobi. The one who truly knows Naruto and what he feels. "I need to talk to you later" he continued.

"Hai!" he answered in an instant but in a serious manner while looking at the moving swing where Naruto has been a while ago.

* * *

_5:39 p.m. somewhere in the roof….._

"Iruka-sensei wasn't being mean." Mizuki-sensei explained while looking at the setting sun.

"Then why does he pick on me the most….?" Naruto questioned the man beside him sitting while looking down truly sad that no one understands or even appreciates him. "He wants you to be truly strong, Naruto-kun. Since you two don't have any parents." Mizuki-sensei wished he would understand. "Demo….. I wanted to graduate" with sorrow mixed in his voice.

Mizuki-sensei chuckled and said "fine!" Naruto was perplexed with the jounin's reply and thought _'did I heard it right?! Maybe this was a kind of joke?!'_

"I'll tell you a big secret!" Mizuki-sensei added that made Naruto believed in what he heard earlier. Naruto blinked twice _'A secret?' _he thought.

* * *

_7:00 p.m. at Iruka-sensei's place…._

Iruka laid his worn out body after a lot of efforts he gave for the last exam that happened this morning on his soft bed. He thought about what the hokage told him earlier.

_**Flashback**_

"_Iruka!" the great sarutobi said as he sat down in his comfy chair in his office._

"_What is it, hokage-sama?" he asked with full respect._

"_I understand how you feel but Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent, like you" the respected old man explained._

_**End of flashback**_

Memories from the past came welling on his mind. The hurtful past where the kyuubi appeared, the death of his parents and the picture of him crying. All those thoughts were disturbed when a voice came in banging the door. It was Mizuki-sensei panting. He opened the door and asked him. The next thing he knew, he was running to hokage-sama's place because

Naruto carried the scroll of sealing out of its place.

* * *

In a cold place out there in the woods, a boy who was clad in an orange suit with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes full of determination and a motto of "Watashi wa Naruto uzumaki dattebayo" was reading a sacred scroll that he didn't know it was sacred. But there was just one thing in his mind _**'I'll do anything in order to graduate'**_. Yup, that was our hero Naruto uzumaki holding the scroll of sealing in his innocent hands not knowing there's a big trouble ahead of him.

"Let's see the first technique is…. Multiple shadow replications…. NANDEYO?! It's the one I'm not good at!" he said while rubbing his head.

* * *

In front of the hokage's

place was an angry mob composed of chunins and jounins. They were worrying about the disaster that the blonde boy could bring if he knew the truth and unseal himself. Some are complaining that he might bring the scroll to other countries and the secret jutsus of the village hidden in the leaves somewhere in the fire country.

"Hmm… bring Naruto here!" sarutobi ordered the whole squad. "Yes, sir!" they said in unison. In a blink of an eye, hokage was again alone by himself.

"Where did you go Naruto?!" Iruka-sensei asked to one as he continued searching for Naruto.

Somewhere in the empty streets of the village was someone with an evil plan his name was Mizuki-sensei.

'_I'm going to spread the word throughout the village and kill Naruto and then, the scroll of sealing will be mine!'_

* * *

Back with our 12-year old hero, Naruto was very tired of practicing his new jutsu and ended up panting very heavy, like he was gonna collapse in any second. He was busy panting that he didn't notice that someone was coming. It was Iruka-sensei with that stoic face and monster-like attitude AGAIN.

"Kora, Naruto." Those words came out from the lips of our hero's mentor. With minutes of searching for the boy, he thanked kami-sama because he found his beloved student in a secluded area. "Ehehehehehehe…" Naruto laughed as he rubbed his head once again with that usual goofy and mischievous smile of his.

"Oh man, I got caught. I only learned one technique." Naruto said sarcastically still rubbing with head.

'_He practiced here… until he's all worn-out?!' _Iruka-sensei unbelievingly thought.

"Hey, I'm going to show you a great technique so let me graduate if I can do it! If I show you a technique from this scroll I can graduate, right?!" He said excitedly hoping his sensei would let him do it after all the hard work he'd gone through. But instead of being happy, he was dumbfounded because he never really said a thing like that and so he hurriedly asked "Who said that?!" "Mizuki-sensei, he told me about this place and this scroll" he said

As he showed his mentor the big scroll on his back that made Iruka-sensei more surprised.

When suddenly he felt another presence he pushed Naruto aside so that he would be hit instead of the boy.

"I'm surprised that you found out this place…" a man said with a name of Mizuki appeared carrying two demon wind shuriken on his back.

"I see, so that's how it is" Iruka barely said as he wince still the pain from the kunais was present in his body.

"Naruto, hand over the scroll!" Mizuki-sensei ordered the confused young man on the ground sitting nervously. "Hey, what's going on here?!" Naruto asked them still shocked from the fight. He glanced at his mentor and saw him panting while removing the kunai from his right leg.

"Naruto, don't let him get the scroll no matter what. That dangerous scroll has forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you so that he could get hold of it." Iruka warned the boy afraid of the thing that might happen to his precious student.

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that." Mizuki snapped back with a victorious smirk plastered on his lips.

"What are you saying, Mizuki? Don't believe him Naruto" confusing the little kid more.

"I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki started but Iruka interfered "Don't!" "A rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago. It's the rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find about. It's the not to say Naruto is a monster fox" said clearly and loud making the boy's eyes to go wide as saucers.

Right now, Naruto was having a temporary migraine because of the scene he's witnessing now.

"In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village." He added making his evil smile wider.

"Yamero!" Iruka screamed at Mizuki wishing that he would stop. Unfortunately, Mizuki still continued "You've been deceived by the village people all time, didn't you think it was weird that everyone to hate you so much?!

His mouth burst out endless curses.

"Naruto…" Iruka-sensei muttered as he watched his beloved student with pain present in his stare. Right now, there's nothing he can do for the miserable young boy.

"No one's ever going to recognize you!" Mizuki shouted aloof the poor Naruto with his evil desires raging inside his creepy and selfish mind. "Even Iruka hates you!" he continued to talk to make Naruto even madder than before. Naruto's face was pale and full of grief with tears welling up in his eyes. How the boy wished that this was only a nightmare but sadly, it was the truth.

Iruka remembered his conversation with the respected old man a while ago. _**'Iruka, Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent and will be hated because of the incident. So, he had to pull those pranks to get everyone's attention. Whatever the form, he wanted someone to recognize the value of his existence. Although, he acts tough, Naruto is the one having a difficult time.'**_

"Die, Naruto" Mizuki said as he swung and aimed one of the demon wind shuriken from his back. Naruto expected a large and massive pain in his body as he closed his eyes. But none came, except for Iruka-sensei who was hit in the back. Naruto looked at his sensei with blood coming out from his mentor's mouth.

"I-iruka-sensei, doushite?!" he muttered softly with eyes as wide as saucers his lips trembling. His mentor just smiled in reply and whispered a word barely "Run". And Naruto being wise in times like these considered that word as a command from his loving sensei.

Mizuki left his fellow sensei and went to search for the blonde-haired boy. In a minute, he saw him jumping from tree to tree ahead of him. Mizuki being the one that never wanted to be busted transformed himself into Iruka-sensei as he tried to catch up with naruto.

"Naruto, don't believe Mi-" mizuki sensei started but he was cut-off by naruto when the boy suddenly kicked him as he land on the cold hard ground. "How did you know that I wasn't Iruka?!" Mizuki-sensei said pretty impressed by the little boy as he transformed into his original form. "because I'm Iruka" Iruka-sensei said as he transformed back into his real self.

The real naruto witnessed all of this stuff because he was hiding in a nearby tree. "Why are you protecting that boy?! mizuki-sensei said. "Because naruto is naruto and I believe in him" iruka-sensei exclaimed as he smiled despite of what is happening to him. Naruto cried with tears of joy and the thought that someone appreciates him.

"I was going to save this for later but my mind changed, I'm going to KILL YOU!!" he said as he threw the demon wind shuriken at iruka. Iruka was expecting a painful death but it didn't came. This came naruto to the rescue.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on iruka-sensei, or else I'll kill you!" anger overwhelmed the boy. He made hand signs and a thousand replicates came out circling mizuki as the white-haired mentor screamed. Punches and kicks were throw at him until dawn. "Maybe I overdid it" naruto said laughing.

"Naruto" the young lad heard his mentors voice "come here" he obediently followed as he sat in front of his sensei. "Shut your eyes" his sensei commanded as he felt something in his forehead. "You can open your eyes now!" iruka said as the boy smiled widely as he saw his new forehead protector shining with the sunrise.

* * *

**TBC!**


End file.
